Family
by Wildchild1
Summary: Buffy is evil, Willow and Angel fall in love and find out there is more to their lives then they ever dreamed.


Author's Name: Wildchild  
  
Author's E-mail: daburden@wko.com  
  
Title: Family  
  
Series: there will be a sequel soon  
  
Pairing: W/A  
  
Rating: Rating: NC17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one or anything, if I did Willow would be on Angel. My respect and admiration goes out to Joss of course and the actors who bring these characters to life and make me love them.  
  
Summary: Buffy is evil, Willow and Angel fall in love and find out there is more to their lives then they ever dreamed.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you like the fic and thank you so much for all the people who have sent feedback and offered suggestions! It makes a write want to keep on writing!  
Ch 1  
  
Buffy has changed and made an effort to alienate all her friends. Angel is still Angel not Angelus. The Scooby gang is intact. Giles and Joyce are a couple treating all the gang like their children, even Angel. Although he is 240 years old he is trapped in the body of a young man which Joyce and Giles feel needs compassion and guidance. They all live together, Buffy deciding to stay away a lot. With her not fulfilling her job as a slayer the gang took up the slack. They had just defeated Najara, an ancient demon who fed on a humans life force leaving its victims zombie like bodies to serve as it's minions. Angel had gotten pretty busted up because he was left to face the demon alone while the others took care of its minions. Joyce noticed the blood staining Angels deep blue shirt as she was driving them home "Angel, your hurt!" The car swerved as she looked at the young vampire causing everyone to gasp.  
  
"Uh, Joyce," he said sweetly. "There is this whole road thing going on out there." Turning her eyes back to the road just as she plowed through a red light she cringed, "Sorry."  
  
Giles' nails were digging into the seat in front of him, "Next time dear, I'm driving!"  
  
They walked into the house and in motherly fashion Joyce forced them all to set down so they could be checked over for injuries. Her first stop was Xander, his head was gashed open and blood was pouring down his face. "Giles come look at this I think he may need stitches."  
  
He walked to Xander carrying the first aid kit, "No, it will be fine with a butterfly."  
  
Joyce moved on to the next person, which was Cordelia. She was not injured badly only having a few cuts and scrapes. Joyce promptly dismissed her and she ran up the stairs, "I got the shower first!"  
  
A round of groans came from everyone. Joyce smiled as she looked at Willow, "Lets see that arm."  
  
"It.. it's fine," she smiled.  
  
"Willow," Joyce scolded. Giving in Willow pushed up her sleeve revealing a deep gash and several bite marks. She reached to get the antiseptic, " This is going to sting a little sweetie."  
  
She shook her head in acceptance when Joyce began to pour the liquid on to her arm. "Ow!!!!!!!" she screamed!  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No your not," Willow snapped then smiled.  
  
Joyce turned to Angel only to see his tall figure began a hasty retreat, "Get back here young man!"  
  
Angel turned and Spike cackled with laughter. "I'm 240 years old," he explained and promptly smacked Spike in the back of the head.  
  
"Bugger off you poof!"  
  
"Spike!" Joyce gasped. "Watch your mouth or you will get it washed out with soap again!" She took Angel's arm and led him back to the sofa. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out a Spike, Willow laughed. Joyce slapped his backside like a mother would a small child and pointed to the sofa. With a firm tone, "Sit." He was shocked but done as he was told and sat in the middle of the sofa. Joyce examined his cuts through his shredded shirt, "Take off your shirt and turn towards Willow." Again he obeyed, "Oh God!"  
  
Giles rushed to her side, "What is." he trailed off when he saw Angel's back. "Oh my." Angel had huge gaping cuts all across his back, claw marks from the demon he'd just killed.  
  
Willow looked at him and noticed the bruises on his chest and started to touch them. He drew in a deep breath taking her hand; "They'll heal." Joyce cleaned the wounds with water as well as she could.  
  
Giles went over to Spike and was fixing a wound on his hand. Spike couldn't take his eyes off Angel and Red, they leaned closer to each other, lips about to meet. "I think I'm going to gag." Joyce poured antiseptic over Angel's cuts and he grimaced leaning farther towards Willow. Spike laughed, "You big bab. BLOODY HELL MAN!" Spike screamed as Giles poured antiseptic on his wound.  
  
"What was that about a big baby?" he asked, his English accent couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.  
  
Joyce patched up Angel's back, "Ok, lets get you up stairs and into bed."  
  
He pushed her hand away gently, "I'm ok, really, I can walk on my own." He stood up, looked around the room for a second and passed out.  
  
She didn't know how but Willow caught him and was struggling to hold his weight, "Help, help would be useful here!" Xander, Joyce and Giles all rushed to Angel and Willow. They laid him on the sofa waiting for him to regain consciousness.  
  
Angel's eyes fluttered open when he felt something cool touch his forehead. He saw Joyce setting next to him with a concerned look on her face. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely, his throat dry.  
  
"You passed out," Giles said stepping up behind Joyce. He sat up and got dizzy again, "Easy," Giles instructed. Willow sat on the opposite side of him and offered him a glass of water. He took it gratefully and drank it down. As soon as it hit his stomach it was rejected and came right back up. Completely drained Angel almost blacked out again.  
  
Cordelia bounded down the stairs just in time to see Angel hurl, "Gross!"  
  
Spike shook his head, "It's because he hasn't fed. His body is to weak to function."  
  
"What?" Giles snapped surprising everyone in the room. He grabbed Angel by the arms and shook him, "Why haven't you been eating!?" he demanded. Angel's head snapped back slamming into the wall, if at all possible he was paler then normal. "Spike, call Willy's and get some blood delivered now!" He turned to Xander, "Help me get him up stairs. The rest of you stay here."  
  
Giles' handling of Angel lacked compassion. He was harsh, rough and abrupt as he jerked the large but weak vampire around handling him as if he were a child. Once they were up stairs Giles sent Xander away and took Angel into his bedroom, looking around as he stepped in he saw the books that covered the many shelves, the windows covered with thick drapes and leather pants strewn across the room. Depositing him roughly on the bed Angel groaned, "Giles I'm sorry, I just.."  
  
"You just what? Decided that you would stop eating? What are you trying to do Angel, die?"  
  
"No, I just haven't had time." The look that registered on Giles' face was one of absurdity. He sighed, "I hate being what I am Giles. No matter how much I try to help people I end up hurting them."  
  
"What?" he asked exasperated.  
  
"Buffy," he tired to say but it came out as a whisper. "What she's doing to Joyce and you and her friends, Giles that's my fault."  
  
"And I stole the bleeding Lindbergh baby!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That is such bullshit Angel! Buffy does what she does because she wants to not because you made her! She chose not to be a part of this family and that was her decision! If we didn't want you here, if we didn't care about you we would not have asked you to move in with us!" Angel couldn't speak. He hadn't felt emotions like this in years. Giles continued to scream and berate him about his self-loathing, telling him he was going to do himself ill replicable damage one day. Down stairs they heard Giles tearing into Angel and although they knew it was out of concern it still made them cringe. Suddenly they heard a door slam then another.  
  
Just as Joyce headed up the stairs someone knocked on the front door. "I'll get it," Spike yelled. "It's the delivery from Willy's."  
  
Joyce went upstairs and found Giles in their room setting on the edge of the bed. His expression was a mask of pain as tears streamed down his face. "What happened Rupert?"  
  
"He scares the hell out of me Joyce. He doesn't realize how fragile his life really is. I mean yes he is a vampire but if he doesn't eat and rest his body will become to weak to heal it's self and he will die!" He stood and paced across the room, "He gets on this, 'I'm so evil so I must be tortured' kick and feels like he has to pay the price for Angelus' sins. He can't understand that we all know they are two different beings. With out a soul anyone would be a monster; it's his soul that makes him Angel! Why won't he understand that? Why can't he understand that?" He sat back on the bed and fell into her embrace.  
  
Down the hall Willow had brought up some of the blood for Angel. She knocked on his door but got no answer. After a few more knocks she decided to open the door and go in. He was nowhere to be found. She realized that the curtains were pulled back and the window opened. Sticking her head out the window she saw Angel setting on the roof, his head resting on his knees rocking gently like a frightened child. He was so delicate when it come to people. He was super strength when it came to physical demands but emotionally he was frayed. Crawling out on the roof, careful not to spill the blood she sat beside of him. "Leave me alone," he huffed.  
  
"I brought you something to eat," she said forcing him to take it. He looked down at the liquid and thought about not drinking it out of spite. Unable to decide for sure he just played with the cup hoping Willow wouldn't see the tears staining his face. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He only did it because he loves you. Angel your like the son he was never able to have."  
  
"You don't understand," he huffed.  
  
"Then make me," she replied as he looked at her resolve face.  
  
"When I was a child, I always wanted to please my father but I never could. No matter what I tired to do I always ended up embarrassing him or disappointing him. I tried so hard Willow but I was never good enough." His body trembled, "He use to punish me when I upset him and that was the only time I ever saw him smile around me."  
  
"You mean like spank you? Stand you in a corner?"  
  
He looked at her; he loved her innocents and didn't want to lose her friendship. He had to talk to someone though he didn't intend to hurt Giles like he had his father and he knew she could offer him good advise. "If I tell you about my past Willow, You have to swear to me on all that you believe that you will never tell anyone."  
  
Her look, expressing what was in her heart, "I promise Angel, you can trust me."  
  
Giles and Joyce entered his room and heard voices. Giles held up his hand letting Joyce know to be silent and listen. Angel took a deep unneeded breath, "When I was four my father gave up on the spankings and beatings. He said I was to thick headed to realize what pain meant. I remember that he wanted the house painted and I was going to help," he smiled at his recollection then his face became grim again. "My job was to keep the brushes clean and the paint cans ready. I did everything the way my father showed me but one night when he came home from the pub he dragged me from the bed out side to the barn. He threw me down in the hay and started beating me with a leather strap. I remember asking what I had done wrong which enraged my father even more. He picked up one of the big wooden brushes and slapped me in the face with it repeatedly. I remember seeing blood run down my face and tasted it as it poured from my nose. He said that I left a spot of paint on the brush handle and was to aptly be punished. I thought he was going to hit me more like he usually did but he jerked me to my feet and made me take my pants off." He was staring at his feet as if they were the most wonderful new invention in the world, "I remember standing there trying to cover my self as he walked circles around me." He looked at willow, he was crying like a baby and embarrassed that he was trying to tell her this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this. It's not right." He tried to stand but she stopped him.  
  
"I don't think so mister! You started telling me something and your going to finish. Angel I'm so sorry that stuff happened to you but you don't have to be ashamed. None of it was your fault. Now, continue!"  
  
He sighed, hanging his head he almost whispered, "He looked at my body and told me how disgusting it was. How 'small' I was. No son of his could ever be hung like that, he said in disgust. I felt so ashamed. Words cannot describe how I felt knowing I disgusted my father. He stalked around me a few more times then stripped him self and told me that was how a real man should look. He.he forced my hand to him and said that's what a real one felt like the..then he grabbed mine and squeezed as hard as he could. I couldn't breath; I thought I was going to die right there. I wish I had, God I wish I had died right there." Tears still pouring from his eyes he continued, "He threw me over a barrel and.and h..he shoved himself inside of me. That's how he punished me from then on." He collapsed into Willow's embrace as his body was racked with uncontrollable sobs for the suffering he'd endured and the shame he felt having told it.  
  
Giles jumped out onto the roof; scurrying to the other side of Angel he to embraced him gently rubbing his back. Angel's sobs turned into howls of pain as centuries worth of emotions spilled forth. "Your safe now Angel. We're here for you. That heartless son-of-a-bitch can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Not relinquishing his death grip on Willow and gasping between sobs, "I..I.I.. was we.w.weak! I LET him do it!"  
  
Giles jerked him away from Willow and facing him. He forced Angel to look him in the eye, "You were four years old Angel! He was your father! He was suppose to protect you not destroy you!" In his already weakened state the out pouring of emotion had taken its toll on Angel. He was barely able to hold his head up. Giles pulled him into a loving embrace, "I'm here now Angel, and I'll never let anyone hurt you that way again. You deserve a father that loves you. I may not be a good father but I'd love the chance to try to show you how a real father should be." Angel didn't answer but his tightened grip around the Englishman was all he needed to know he now had a son. One who was well older then he, much stronger, a champion in fact yet was emotionally the strength of a child.  
Ch 2  
  
Angel slept for two days, his body exhausted physically and emotionally. Every member of the house was concerned for him. Late Monday night everyone was setting in the living room watching TV. When Angel came down stairs. He had no shirt on and a low hanging pair of black sweats showing off his sleek body. "Feeling better?" Cordelia asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Joining the rest of his family he sat in the floor at Willow's feet reclining against the sofa.  
  
They began to talk about the Najara demon they had fought. Angel laughed, "I don't know what was funnier, the way Spike looked when he decapitated the zombie and it just picked it's head up and went after him or Xander when he was cornered and was screaming 'This is not an all you can eat Xander buffet! Get away from me you flesh eating cretins!"  
  
They all laughed and Xander playfully kicked Angel in the leg, "Thanks dead boy!"  
  
The laughter continued for hours as they all enjoyed each other's company. Joyce went to the kitchen to fix snacks for everyone. The front door opened and the strutting blond walked through. She glared at the people in her living room, "Losers!"  
  
"Talking about yourself again Buffster," Xander smirked.  
  
"Eat me Xander!"  
  
"But everyone else already has and they didn't like it." Spike rolled with laughter at Xander's words even Angel couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Buffy stalked towards Angel, "What are you laughing at? You never had me! All this 'soul-losing curse' prevented it. That's why you're so bitter!"  
  
"You're delusional Buffy," Angel smiled as he gently rubbed Willow's shin.  
  
"What? You telling me you wouldn't like to have this?" she held her hands out.  
  
Cordelia looked at Spike, "No wonder you call her slutty the vampire slayer."  
  
Buffy shot her an evil glare, "Yeah, your one to talk Cordelia! Look at the way you dress."  
  
Cordelia stood up and smoothed down her dress, "You only WISH you were this good," she huffed and left the room. The others laughed.  
  
Buffy turned back to Angel, "No wonder the Gypsies cursed you. You deserve the hell you have to live with, 'daddy's boy'!"  
  
Angel growled loudly, "What would you know about me!?"  
  
"I have ears, Riley and I were on the porch making ou.. stakes when you had your 'I'm such a poor vampire' episode the other day."  
  
Willow was on her feet and in Buffy's face before anyone had a chance to react. "You bitch! Buffy I wanted more then anything to believe this was just a phase for you and that you would be good ol' Buffy again soon but you aren't human! No HUMAN would ever say anything like that after overhearing what you did!" Willow's eyes began to sparkle and a green glow formed around her body, "You are the one who deserves to be punished BUFFY! You are the one who should suffer for the pain you've caused!" Xander put his hand on her arm to try and calm her but she shoved him away. "You had everything Buffy, a wonderful family, great friends and a life people would kill for! Yes, it was hectic but you were a super hero! You got to save the world! You knew what your lot in life was. You had the looks, got the hot guys," she glanced at Angel, "Although not all of them fell for your façade!" Buffy clinched her fists as Willow continued to rant, Angel stood behind the fiery redhead for support. "You always were the first to put people down, especially me, always telling me how homely I was and how I would never be loved. You know what Buffy? I am in love. I love Angel and he loves me, I hope."  
  
Angel felt his dead heart pound when he heard Willow. Gently turning her to him and looking into her eyes, "More then anything Willow, I love you." Forgetting about the angry blond beside them or the other people that occupied the room they were lost in each other's eyes. Angel ran his hand through her hair and pulled her to him. Lightly he brushed his lips across hers and was surprised when he felt her deepen the kiss.  
  
Buffy exploded in a fit of rage shoving Willow hard to the floor and punching Angel in the nose. Angel's game face slid into place but before he reached her Joyce was in front of him, "Help Willow." She smiled, unafraid of Angel in his true form. He pulled Willow to her feet and held her tightly, continuing his deep growl. Willow was angrier then she had ever been and was trembling. The green glow still encased her and when Angel put his arms around her it became brighter and engulfed them both.  
  
Joyce, in the mean time was tending to her daughter, "How dare you come into this house and act like this! These people are our family Buffy! You owe them an apology now!"  
  
"I owe no one anything!"  
  
"What's happened to you Buffy? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why am I doing this? It's your fault! You wanted a new family and not me! I don't rate to you anymore!"  
  
"That's not true and you know it," Giles said from the kitchen doorway. "You were treating everyone like dirt well before your mother adopted all of us into her life. You're the reason we were all thrust together. You and your self indulgence and 'I'm the universe' attitude!"  
  
"Fuck you Giles!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt a hard hand stinging her face and saw the outrage in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Get out! Until you can change you attitude and apologize to everyone here you are no longer welcome!" Tears escaped Joyce's eyes as Giles hugged her, "You aren't my daughter anymore Buffy and I want her back more then anything, we all do. What ever you need to do to find peace with yourself then do it, maybe then you'll be the old Buffy we loved so much." Buffy stormed out of the house and slammed the door.  
  
Xander cleared his throat, "Um, guys?" Everyone looked at him except Angel and Willow who were caught up in their embrace. He pointed towards them, "What's with the glowy green thing and why is Angel still in game face?"  
  
Buffy stormed out of the house and vowed that she would get even with them all! A huge smile crossed her face, "I know just how to do it too!" Late that night when she returned to Riley's apartment she was ecstatic. "I see things went well with your family," he smiled from the bed.  
  
"No, they were mean to me and my mom told me to get out," she pouted. "But I have the perfect plain to get even!" She gave him all the details of her idea.  
  
He smiled at her, "Your sure this will work?"  
  
"The old witch said it would, it better or I'll break her other arm."  
  
"When do we do it?"  
  
"I'll need two days to get all the supplies together, some of that stuff is pretty exotic, and then we can do it."  
Giles, Cordelia and Xander were all researching on the strange green aura that had surrounded Willow and Angel a couple nights before, Joyce was fixing dinner, Spike, who had been complaining about having to read the musty old books to help 'Nancy boy' was in the kitchen helping Joyce as a result and Angel and Willow were out doing rounds. They had all been training lately even Joyce, so that they would all be as safe as possible if attacked. Not often were the girls left alone but they wanted to know they were safe if so. Willow was surprisingly great at self-defense and had slayed many vampires. Xander was working out with Spike and Angel every day and become quite buff himself.  
  
Willow and Angel were walking through their fourth cemetery of the night, "Wow, four down and already five vamps dead," she laughed.  
  
"Busy night," he said then suddenly stopped and pulled her into a mind- numbing kiss. Finally releasing her he smiled, "I've been waiting all night to do that."  
  
"Why wait," she giggled, standing on her toes she pulled him down to her bruising his lips with a vicious, hungry lip lock.  
  
He pulled away from her, "Something's over there."  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth three vampires began to saunter towards them. "Look what we have here boys, two kids makin out in a grave yard," one vamp spewed. They laughed and continued toward them, "I think we should kill the boy off fast and keep the little girl as a pet," the other offered.  
  
The thought enraged Angel and he started towards them, he was going to make them suffer before he dusted them. He felt a small hand on his arm and looked back at her, "Wait I wanted to show you something new I learned. I thought this might help with the slaying thing," she smiled. Turning to the now close vampires she held up a hand and said, "Thicken."  
  
"What the hell?" One vamp yelled. "I can't move!"  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you," Angel asked looking at her in amazement.  
  
"Dust em' and you can show me," she teased.  
  
At the old abandoned factory on the out skirts of Sunnydale Buffy and Riley had put their plain into action. Setting in a circle chanting words she didn't know the meaning of Buffy called on the four corners. Using a trick the old witch was forced into telling her she made the corners do her bidding and Bratonis, keeper of the dead appeared before her. "Who dares call me from my dimension to this place?" he demanded to know.  
  
"I do," Buffy sputtered.  
  
"Stupid girl! Do you know what kind of hell you unleashed?" he laughed evilly.  
  
"I know since I brought you here that you have to hear me out and you will like what I offer." He didn't respond so she continued. "Angelus is here and I want your help in torturing him."  
  
His bumpy face formed what resembled a smile, "I'm listening."  
  
"I want you to bring his father back. Put him in this dimension, in this time and Angelus will crumble!"  
  
"You have one chance to destroy Angelus if you fail I will be back and you will return with me to hell!" A bright light exploded and the factory shook to its core. When the smoke cleared there stood a man dressed in old style clothing.  
  
"Your Mason?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Do I know you lass?"  
  
She explained what was going on knowing his history of witchcraft and demon worship she knew he would understand. She explained how Angel and been cursed with his soul again. She couldn't help but add the part about him having a new father in his life just for good measure.  
  
"Really," Mason seethed. "Well will just have to do something about that and my boy as well." An evil look over took his face, "I've missed playing with him."  
Ch 3  
  
Dedication: I wanted to say thanks for all the feedback that I've gotten so far!! Please keep it coming! This chapter is dedicated to HG, for letting me know I needed to explain, "why Buffy was being such a cow."  
Willow and Angel rested against the windshield on the hood of Spike's car. Angel surprised her by bringing her up here to look at the stars. She sighed contentedly and looked at him, "Ok brood boy, spill."  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her with surprise, "I wasn't brooding!"  
  
"Well, ok no you weren't but something's wrong and I want to know what."  
  
He smiled at her as they sat up, "You know me too well little one, but I did not bring you up here for that so lets just enjoy our selves."  
  
Arching one of her eyebrows, "If you don't talk to me then WE may NEVER do anything else." She smiled wickedly at his reaction. "Now, SPILL!"  
  
He sighed not sure if he liked the way she could manipulate him but loved the fact that she was the only person who could. "I just can't stop thinking about Buffy."  
  
Her heart shattered as she fought not to let he despair show, "Miss her?"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh and laughed harder when she looked so confused. "No, Buffy and I were never really friends. I wanted to help her, to be a part of the good fight. In fact I wanted to be friends but she made it clear that she wanted a lot more. I hate the way she's acting. The way she's treating Joyce and all of you. I had hoped she would change but she's still the same old Buffy. I remember when the whistler found me and told me that I could try to atone for what I had done in the past he told me about the new slayer, how young and innocent she was. I went to see her, to study her so I would know where she needed the help most. I found out a lot of things about her that shocked me. Her parents were having problems because of her "slayer responsibilities," that no one could know about and they did separate because of it, sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Yeah, well Buffy was a spoiled brat to say the least. She wanted everything her way and when she wanted it, her dad saw fit to give in to her every whim. Joyce didn't, she wanted Buffy to be a stable hard working person and that caused countless fights between them. Buffy went through boys at her school like water through a sieve. She used them to get what she wanted and then dumped them. She didn't know what a dangerous game she was playing, or didn't care one. I stopped her from being rapped once. She'd been leading this guy on, offering him what she wanted so he would buy her this bracelet. He gave in and bought it for her and had every intention of taking what he was promised that night. When she couldn't fight him off I dragged him from the car and smacked him around a little. Funny thing, she never thanked me not even the second time. She just shoved past me and asked what the hell I was looking at."  
  
"Buffy had seen you before Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure why she didn't remember but she didn't. Anyway, when she moved here and we met again, I thought she had changed. It wasn't like it was before, she had friends she seemed to care about and she was listening to her watcher. I really enjoyed fighting with her. When she found out I was a vampire and she still agreed to let me help, I felt like we could have been great friends to each other but she had other plans."  
  
"Plans? What other plans?" she asked, as if she didn't know.  
  
He laughed, he knew Buffy had blabbed to Willow about it but was glad in her own way that she was giving him a chance to get it off his chest. "We kissed. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did and it felt so good to be that close to someone again, it had been so long. It became an obsession to both of us. I knew I couldn't let it go any farther then kissing because if we ever done more I'd risk that Angelus would be set free again and that is not going to happen. Anyway," he sighed, "To make a very long drab story short, she tried to force the issue of sex and I told her no. She asked me if it was because of the curse shed heard about and I told her no."  
  
"If it wasn't the curse then what?"  
  
"I was in love with someone else. Someone I never thought would return those feelings so I tried to ignore them. Buffy had Giles call the watchers council to see if I was lying about the curse. He called me and I told him to tell her it was a happiness clause. He agreed it would be for the best. She was satisfied that I couldn't be with her because I would be happy and that held her off for a while. What pushed me over the edge though was when she told me she wanted us to be together even if that meant Angelus coming back and taking over the world. I pretty much lost it at that point and told her what I thought of her attitude and what a ho I thought she was. She's been a bitch every since. I can't help but blame myself for the way she's treating all of you. If you hadn't welcomed me into your lives she wouldn't have taken her anger for me out on the rest of you."  
  
"Faith," she didn't really ask, she stated. "Faith was the one you had feelings for."  
  
He laughed, "No! Faith and I have a lot in common as far as our 'in perfect' lives that's it." He looked in her eyes, "It was you Willow, I was in love with you."  
  
"Are you insane????"  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"You had Buffy pawing all over you and you wanted plain, mousey little me?" She backed away a bit when she heard the loud growl he was emitting and saw the anger written on his face.  
  
His eyes flashed gold for a second but he kept his demon features under control. "Why do you do that?" he yelled!  
  
"I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I didn't mean to question you about Buffy."  
  
"This isn't about Buffy!" He jumped from the car and pulled her to the edge. Her feet dangling over the side of the car he stepped up to her. "Willow, you always put yourself down and I hate it! I hate the fact that no guy has ever shown you how beautiful you are! It blows my mind that someone like Xander would just take for granted what's in front of him everyday! That someone like Oz would walk away from you for someone else.."  
  
"He didn't.."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean he didn't?"  
  
"It was my idea to stop trying. We weren't meant to be together. He had strong feelings for the other wolf and I had stronger feelings for a certain vampire." Her face suddenly became a bright red, "I, uh, I felt like I was cheating Oz out of what he could have by staying with him when it was you I wanted."  
Giles and Xander had just returned home from doing rounds. As they stepped up on the porch they noticed the door was ajar, "Something's wrong." Giles whispered.  
  
They crept into the house and saw Cordelia on the floor unconscious. Xander ran to her to make sure she was ok. He heard a loud thud and turned toward the front door. Giles was laying on the floor in a heap and a tall, slider man stood over him holding a bat. "What do you want?"  
  
Buffy stepped out from the corner, "Pay back Xander." She smiled as Riley dragged and unconscious Joyce next to Cordelia and dropped her. They both walked to Xander and beat him into unconsciousness before taking he, Giles and Spike and running.  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel and Willow stumbled into the house in a fit of laughter. The laughing stopped immediately when they saw Joyce and Cordelia laying on the floor unconscious. Willow ran to Joyce and Angel to Cordy. "Joyce, wake up!" She shook her, "Please Joyce."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, "Willow?"  
  
She looked at Angel, "She's awake." Turning back to her, "Are you ok?"  
  
Angel was still trying to wake Cordy with no success. He put his hand under her head to lift her up. That's when he smelled the rusty-iron scent of blood. Moving his hand off her head the red droplets dripped down his arm. "Willow! Call and ambulance now!"  
Faith laughed at Xander's sobs, "You cry like a girl!" He was chained to the wall, hands over his head and his feet barley touching the floor. She was carving shapes into his skin with a knife she stole from a local store. "What do you think Xand? Does this turn you on?"  
  
"You make me sick! We were your friends. We could have helped you. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"YOU were never my friend! You were just someone who was there when I wanted some and NEVER think you know enough about me to HELP me!" She kicked him viciously in the stomach and ribs repeatedly. When she had her fill for the moment she left him hanging, bloody and battered and praying for a quick death.  
  
Mason stalked around the man tied to a chair. His new friends had taken turns "softening him up." He smiled at the man, "I hear you're a new father."  
  
"What?" Giles scoffed.  
  
Manson knelt down in front of him, "My son, Liam is now "your son" right?"  
  
Giles was perplexed. The name sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."  
  
He leaned in to him and whispered, "Angel."  
  
Giles felt rage flow through his entire body and with a massive adrenaline rush he broke free from the ropes and lunged at Mason. "You sick bastard! How could you treat your child like that?" He was in a blind rage punching Mason repeatedly in the face. So concentrated on what he was doing Giles didn't hear Buffy and Riley come in. They pulled him off of Mason and beat him into submission. This time chaining him to his chair, Mason stood, wiped the blood from his face and smiled, "You will pay for that Englishman."  
  
Giles spat in his face, "We will see who pays you bastard."  
Joyce told them all she could remember about the attack and Giles and Xander being taken. Angel sent Willow with Cordy and Joyce to the hospital and promised he would meet them there but he had to find Spike first. He knew that something was wrong because Spike wouldn't just let someone attack their family. First he searched the main floor of the house and nothing. Moving to the upstairs he thoroughly went over every room and still nothing. As he was going to the basement someone knocked on the door. He jerked it open, "What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"Always answer the door like that?" the man asked with a smile.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Doyle and I really don't know what the hell I'm doing here. I was very content to set at a bar and drink but the Powers That Be are pushy to say the least. They told me I had to come here and find a vampire with a soul, which I'm hoping is you since you're a vampire and all, and I'm suppose to help lead you down the path to your destiny and all that crap."  
  
"I don't have time for this," Angel growled.  
  
"Have to find your friends?"  
  
Angel slammed him into the wall, his feet kicking in the air, "What do you know about my friends? Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know." He gasped for air, "I just know that the PTB's told me to help you face your destiny. Something about you being a champion."  
  
Angel let him go and continued to look for Spike. The man followed his every move, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about with PTB but," he laughed, "If they sent you to help me they don't know much. You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag."  
  
The man had enough and grabbed Angel's shoulder spinning him around, "I'm not human!" He shook his head and a blue demon with spikes all over him appeared. "I'm here to help you fight." As they continued their search the demon continued talking. He explained that his name was Doyle. Knowing Angel didn't believe a word he was saying he told him everything the "scourge of England" had done. How evil Angelus was and how Angel was cursed with a soul.  
  
The man knew things that weren't in books. He knew Angel's history and that concerned him. What if there was something with the Powers That Be? Who is he to say what's real and what's not? He turned to Doyle, "I think you better come with me."  
Back at the hospital Willow and Joyce sat in a small waiting area hoping for word on Cordelia. Joyce had been checked out and was ok, she had a mild concussion but as long as she was watched for 24 hours she would be fine. Willow paced nervously trying to figure out who would do something like this, just when she was at her wits end Angel walked in. She ran hugged him with all her might. Doyle stood in shock watching the "most evil vampire in the world" sooth a small red headed girl.  
  
Angel felt Willow trembling and kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be ok kitten. I promise we will find them."  
  
She sniffled, "Did you find Spike?"  
  
"No, they must have taken him to."  
  
"You. you didn't find a pile of dust did you?" Joyce asked softly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Angel let go of Willow and went to her. Setting on the sofa next to her, "No, no dust. Joyce," he hugged her, "I will find them, I swear. You are my family, the only family I've ever had and I will not let something tear it apart." By this time tears were falling from his eyes. Willow sat in his lap and they all hugged.  
When Spike came to he found himself tied to a table. He was nude and could not break the chains. Someone began to laugh. "I don't know who the hell you are but you better let me go!"  
  
"Or what?" Buffy asked walking from the shadows.  
  
"You gonna drain us?" Faith laughed as she joined Buffy. "That chip kinda' prevents that. You're useless." The girls sauntered to the immobile vampire and began to tease him. Buffy ran her tongue over his chest while Faith jumped up on the table and licked her way up his inner thigh. After a barrage of erotic tortures they both took their turns riding him. For all entail purposes they raped him. Faith pulled off of him and she and Buffy got dressed. She leaned over and kissed Spike, "Was it good for you fang?"  
  
Spike laughed, "I've had much better pet. I could give you some pointers on how to please your mate but your so lose I don't think it would help, either of you."  
  
"Fuck you Spike!" Both slayers went to work beating the helpless vampire. When he was a bloody mess they stopped. Buffy turned to leave, happy with what they had done. Faith however wasn't, "I ain't done yet B." She pulled out a vile of Holy water and poured it over Spikes chest. When he didn't scream at the pain of his burning flesh she got really mad, "Not enough for you fang?" She pulled out her last vile of holy water and emptied it over his genitals. Spike screamed and writhed from the unbearable pain until he lost conciseness. Happy with what she done Faith pulled Buffy out the door to go see what else they could do.  
Ch 5  
  
At the hospital Willow and Angel paced the floor criss-crossing paths halfway through the room. Joyce and Doyle sat on the small sofa watching them. Finally Doyle broke the uneasy silence, "Angel, you two are going to wear a hole in the floor. Why don't you set down for a while? You're making me nervous."  
  
Willow looked at him, "I'm sorry but.. who are you?"  
  
He smiled, "My name is Doyle." He quietly told her about the PTB and their plan for him to show Angel his path. Before she had time to respond the doctor entered.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for the Chase family."  
  
Joyce stood, "We're her family."  
  
"Miss. Chase took a hard hit to the back of the head and has some brain swelling and a concussion. All head injuries are serious injuries but I think she will be fine in a few days. Since she was brought in the swelling has not got worse and that's a great sign."  
  
"Can we see her?" Angel pleaded.  
  
The doctor thought for a minuet and smiled, "Just for a few minuets and one at a time."  
  
Everyone was visibly shaken at the site of Cordelia but Angel took it the hardest. When he saw her on the bed with the tubes and wires running from her he lost it. Setting in a chair next to the bed he held her small hand in his, "I swear I'll get who ever done this to you Cordy. I'll make them pay." No longer able to control his emotions he didn't realize his demon face had slipped into place. He stood and started to leave when he felt a small hand on his arm.  
  
"Uh.. Angel, you might not want to go out there like that," Willow said soothingly. He looked at her confused. "You're all grrr.. and uh." She stopped knowing that he understood. When he sat in a chair next to the wall Willow sat in his lap and embraced him. He breathed in her scent as she cradled his head against her body. Slowly rubbing his arm and shoulder she assured him things would be ok. After a few minuets of intense TLC she felt his features change and pulled back with a smile.  
  
"We have to go look for the guys," Angel sighed as he stood taking Willow with him. He smiled down at her, "I want you to stay here with Joyce and Cordy."  
  
"No way!" She fumed, "I'm not letting you go out there alone!"  
  
"No arguments Willow! And I won't be alone, Doyle is going with me."  
  
"I am?" he sputtered.  
  
"These PTB sent you to take me down my path right? Then lets go."  
  
Willow continued to protest but was losing the battle as Angel reached for the door. "Thicken!"  
  
He tried to step but couldn't move, "Not funny Willow. Now let me go."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Willow Ann Rosenberg let me go!"  
  
"Only if I go with you."  
  
"I don't know what we will run into or if I can protect you. I'm not willing to take that chance."  
  
"Good because it's not your chance to take it's mine! And I'm going!"  
  
Doyle laughed and Angel growled at him, "Sorry but," he cleared his throat, "It looks like the little lady can take care of herself."  
  
"See!" Willow exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at Angel.  
  
He sighed reluctantly, "Fine but you have to do a protection spell here for Joyce and Cordelia."  
  
Winning their first fight she giggled and released him. After pulling some stuff from her bag she done the protection incantation and they left.  
When they reached Angel's car and got in he just sat there. Willow frowned, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I just realized, I don't know where the hell to look or even what it was that took them."  
  
After a few minuets of silence Doyle spoke up, "I think I know someone who can help but you have to be very open minded and willing to do what he asks."  
  
Angel looked at him uneasily, "Such as?"  
  
"Sing."  
  
"What?!" Angel snapped. "Our family is missing and you want me to sing something?!"  
  
"He's a seeer of sorts and he can see the answers you want when you sing."  
  
"If this doesn't work I'm going to rip some of those spikes off your head and shove them up your.."  
  
"ANGEL!" Willow shrieked.  
  
"It will work. I'll call him now it should take him about twenty minuets to get here. Your in luck, he is visiting some friends near here, usually he's in LA." He picked up his cell phone and made a call.  
  
When he hung up the phone Willow looked at them both, "Umm, what spikes?" Both of them burst into a fit of laughter causing her face to go as red as her hair. Doyle, finally catching his breath brought his demon forward. "Oh."  
  
He looked at her then Angel, "I'm a big, blue, spikey, demon and all I get is an 'oh'?"  
  
Angel's face softened at his question, "We live on a hell mouth, it's nothing new for her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ch 6  
  
A half hour later a black Corvette pulls into the driveway. Before the man/demon could knock Willow pulled the door open. She gasped at the sight before her, "A..a.angel!"  
  
Angel ran to her side and laughed when he saw the green skinned demon with red horns dressed in a white 60's style leisure suit. "Let me guess, your Doyle's friend?"  
  
"Loren," he shook Angels hand then turned to Willow. "I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"You didn. well ok you did but it was the suit.. John Travolta flash backs are a scary thing," she shuddered.  
  
They all laughed. "Come in," Angel offered. Setting on the sofa in the living room they explained the problem to Loren and asked if he could help.  
  
"Who's going to sing?" Willow and Angel pointed to each other. "Someone has to sing."  
  
With much reluctance Angel growled, "Fine but this better work!"  
  
Loren closed his eyes, "You have to sing 'If You Think I'm Sexy' by Rod Stewart. Angel growled and grabbed him by the throat. "I'm not making this up I swear! I don't choose the songs the PTB do!" Angel dropped him. "The harder it is for you to sing the more I can see."  
  
If Angel could have blushed his face would have looked like a fire truck. Willow giggled every time he said the word sexy and it totally threw him, not to mention he couldn't stand the song. When he was finished he glared toward the green demon, "Well?"  
  
"Two girls, one blond the other brunette and one man, tall sandy haired shmuck, they're the ones who took your friends. There intentions were not noble to say the least."  
  
"What do they want with them," Willow asked quietly.  
  
"To hurt them, to hurt all of you but mostly to hurt Angel."  
  
"Where are they?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Angel you can't go there, they are expecting you. They want to torture you maybe even kill you," Loren protested.  
  
"And if I don't go they will do the same to my family! I will not let it happen!" Angel stood and paced angrily, "I'm the one who deserves to be punished not them! I'm the one who is suppose to pay for what I done!"  
  
"Angel," Willow pleaded.  
  
"No!" He spun toward Loren, "Where are they?"  
  
"I can't tell you precisely but they are in some sort of old underground compound."  
  
Willow stood and walked to Angel, "The old Initiative complex. It's all underground."  
  
"Lets go." Doyle stood in front of Angel as he tried to leave, "You can't go after them half cocked. You need a plan and some back up."  
  
"I don't have time to.."  
  
"But you have time to die!?" the blue demon shouted in his Irish tone.  
  
An hour later a plan had formed and both Doyle and Loren had signed on to help. Willow was going as well much to Angel's dislike. He'd lost three family members already and he didn't know if he could get them back he could not loose Willow. At least she promised to stay at his side at all times.  
  
After gathering a barrage of weapons and supplies for any kind of spells Willow might need they headed for the entry to the tunnels. When they got there they saw a man dressed in black leather lurking over the entrance trying to remove the cover. "I wouldn't go down there if I were you," Angel whispered.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" The leather clad man screeched as he held a cross up. "Angel?"  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"Oh my," Willow laughed. "What are you doing back here and could you take the cross away from my boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, certin.. Boy friend?"  
  
"Wesley.." Angel sighed impatiently.  
  
"Oh, right, I heard that there was a strong demon disturbance here a few days ago and well I thought I should check it out."  
  
"The watchers council sent you here?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, I no longer work for the council. I am now a rogue demon hunter." Angel laughed out loud at his declaration while Doyle and Loren backed away. "What's so funny about my being a demon hunter?" he demanded.  
  
Angel stifled his laughter, "Sorry. This little reunion has been a blast but we have to go." He gave a jerk to the man hole cover easily pulling it off then motioned for Doyle to go in.  
  
"Oh, yeah send ME down first." He grumbled as he jumped in.  
  
Loren followed then Angel lowered Willow down. Wesley stepped up next, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going with you," he stated. "I'm sure an extra fighter could be useful."  
  
"Fine but I'm not saving your ass if you get in a fight."  
  
"Fine!" the ex watcher huffed as he jumped in to the sewer tunnel. Angel followed, lowering the manhole cover as her went down.  
  
They walked through the empty tunnels looking for anything unusual. "I hate to ask this," Doyle smiled, "But are all sewers this clean? I was expecting nasty water, horrid smells and lots of rats."  
  
"This is the hell mouth," Willow chirped. "This is how most of the town gets around during the day so they tend to keep it clean. Can't go out at night all smelly and wet and expect people to talk to you so you can like attack them and feed on them cause that just wouldn't work not that you have a choice to be attacked or anything I mean if something wants to eat you then they will smelly or not but it's not the best way to attract someone's attention.the kind of.. go with me into a dark alley attention I mean." She looked around at all the eyes on her, "Ok, babbling now.. must stop." They all laughed as her face reddened.  
  
Ch 7  
  
Still walking the long tunnels to the Institutive Doyle and Loren were learning more about their new friends. They found Willow absolutely lovely and were very intrigued by Angel and his drive to make amends for what his evil side had done. They had never encountered anyone like the two and were certain that they felt a force emitting from the pair that grew in strength as the got closer. The whispered conversation they were having was shattered when Wesley shrieked, jumped into Angel knocking him to the ground and shot off the cross bow. The arrow ricocheted off the concrete tunnel wall and slammed into Doyle's leg. In reaction to the immense pain shooting through his knee his demon came forth with a roar, electing yet another yelp from Wesley. Angel jumped to his feet and rushed to Doyle's side to see how bad he was injured. Willow went to Wesley and forcefully slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the screaming. Loren shook his head and looked at them, "It's a good bet the empire knows were here." (ok totally cheesey quote from star wars.. sorry)  
  
Willow couldn't help but giggle, it was kinda like playing name that line with Xander, "The force is strong with you young Jedi." That got a confused look from Angel and a laugh from Doyle. "Are you ok?" she asked the blue demon.  
  
Doyle looked at Angel then to her, "Yeah, nothing like an arrow through the knee to get you pumped for a fight."  
  
"Willow, I need you to come over here," Angel winked, knowing she needed reassurance. She let go of Wesley and knelt beside of Angel. "I have to pull the arrow out of his knee and I need you to put pressure on it as soon as it comes out."  
  
"Wait! Won't that cause him to loose major blood and like die or something?" She asked shakily.  
  
"No, he's a demon and he will heal quickly but if he heals before we get it out it could cause permanent damage." Angel braced on arm against Doyle and pulled the arrow free with the other hand. Willow put pressure on the wound right away and done an incantation. Everyone looked on as the green aura engulfed her and Doyle felt a jolt of electricity flow through him. Angel touched her shoulder causing the once again blinding green light surrounded them both. The demon, the vampire and the witch all got glimpses into each other's souls. It frightened them all and they jerked apart.  
  
Willow, who had landed flat on her butt stuttered, "Wha.. what was that?"  
  
Doyle looked down at his knee and it was healed completely. Even his demon visage couldn't heal him that quick. "I don't know," was all he said but his mind was running wild wondering if it could be true. Could it be the prophecy of the champions? The champions who restore balance to the world and send the evil beings fleeing in fear? He didn't have time to think about it right now but he would do a lot of research later that's for sure.  
  
Loren helped a still stunned Angel to his feet, "I don't know either but you should come back to LA with me and put on that light show at the club. I'd . we'd make a mint!"  
  
"No thinks," Willow smiled getting to her feet then offering her hand to Doyle, Angel did the same.  
  
As soon As Doyle was up he grabbed Wesley by the throat, "I thought we agreed that this was about finding Angel and Willow's family not about your demon hunting!"  
  
"I..I.. wasn't shooting at you," he whimpered.  
  
Willow put her hand on Doyle and eased him away from the former watcher, "He did screech before he shot so he saw something." Lovingly looking at the young Englishman for an answer he turned red. "What did you see Wes? A demon? Vamp?"  
  
"A rat," he coughed.  
  
"What?" Loren and Willow asked not understanding him.  
  
Before he could respond Angel stalked over and yanked him to his feet, "You mean all of this was over a rat? What the hell is wrong with you! They probably know were coming now and all because you saw a RAT?" Angel was livid and his vamp features fell to the front. Wesley scrambled to get away from him but it was useless.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Willow shouted. Angel dropped Wesley and looked at her. "We are here to save our family not to fight each other! Wesley give me the cross bow now!" He done as he was told, "The next time you scream, unless we are being attacked, I will turn YOU into a rat! Got it?" The former watcher shook his head vehemently in concordance. She turned to Angel, "As for you mister temper guy, if you don't stop going all grrrr I'll turn you into a .. a. emmm, something." Pushing past them she began trudging down the tunnel again. Angel growled one last time at Wesley then followed.  
  
It had taken over an hour but they finally reached the Initiative. "Ok, everyone remember the plan?" Angel asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads yes but Wesley, he began to protest, "I don't like this idea at all. It's not.." A growl begin emitted from the three demons silenced him. "Yes, right on then, great plan."  
  
Angel kissed Willow lovingly, "You sure about this little one?"  
  
"Positive," she said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Ok let's do it," with that Angel put on his game face and Doyle morphed to his demon visage. Angel took Willow by the hair and pulled one arm behind her back, she smiled up at him with a gleam in her eye. He knew then that she would be fine. Doyle ripped Wesley's jacket and broke his glasses to make it look like there had been a struggle, honestly, Angel thought he was enjoying it too much but what the hell? Wes did shoot him in the knee. Doyle taking one arm and Loren the other they barged into the complex.  
  
Four vampires were guarding the entrance. They jumped to fighting position. Angel gave Willow's hand a squeeze then spoke to the vamps, "We are looking for a place to feed, that's all," he growled.  
  
"Aren't you Angel?" one vamp laughed.  
  
Angel slammed him into a wall, "ANGELUS! I'm no longer a quivering soul who has to do good deeds. Thanks to red here," he jerked her to her feet again, "I've been set free to end the world again!"  
  
"Bullshit!" Faith's voice echoed in the complex.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't a little slayer. What's wrong Faith, sad because it wasn't you who gave me happiness? We could always see what you got."  
  
Faith was buying the act but wasn't completely convinced, "So," she stalked around them watching as the blue demon drooled. It ran down his chin dripping on to Wesley's head. Walking behind Angel she ran her hands across his back then cupped his ass. Giving it a squeeze she continued, "You came here to feed, then feed."  
  
Angel panicked. He couldn't feed on Willow, it wasn't right. Willow felt his panic and held his hand tightly. 'Oh Goddess,' she thought to her self, 'this has to work.' Closing her eyes in mock fear she began trying to communicate with Angel using ESP. Much to her surprise it worked. 'Angel you have to do it! Just drink and I will fall to the floor and pretend to be drained.'  
  
'Willow no way! It's to awful to even think about!'  
  
'Do it!'  
  
He conceded and pulled her head to the side exposing her neck. He smiled up at Faith who was watching intently then sunk his fangs into Willow's soft, pale skin. She gasped in horror but he was able to read her through her blood. He felt the passion it ignited inside her just as she felt his. He smelled her desire and crushed her into him. Realizing he couldn't drink anymore for her safety he retracted his fangs and she fell to the floor at his feet.  
  
"Wow fang, I didn't think you'd really do it!" Faith spun around Joyously. While she had been watching Angel's every move Loren had taken out the four vamps and was poised to hit Faith in the head with a bat when she back kicked him sending him sprawling to the floor. Angel launched an attack but was met by multiple kicks to the ribs and mid section. Doyle lunged forward and got a boot to the face for his effort. Just as she reached for a stake to take out Angel Willow said and incantation and launched a glowing green ball of energy at her rendering her unconscious.  
  
Angle jumped to his feet and pulled Willow into his arms, "Are you ok? Did I take to much? Are you hurt?"  
  
She laughed, "I'm fine I promise and you hardly took any." They tied Faith up with chains and a gag then shoved her in a closet and set off to find their friends.  
Ch 8  
  
They walked guardedly through the hallway each laughing to themselves as Wesley was still wiping the slimy drool from his head with his discarded jacket. They were shocked when they came to a cell that was holding Xander. "Oh," Willow sighed and started toward the door.  
  
Angel grabbed her and pulled her back, "Something's not right Willow. They have him in a glass box which would be all to easy to break through so it has to be rigged."  
  
"We have to help him!" She fell against him crying for her friend. He handed her over to Wesley and walked cautiously to the glass in front of the cell. He slowly lifted his hands and placed them on the glass. A jolt of electricity shot through him with enough force to slam him across the hall way and into the wall. His hands were burned severely and he had a huge gash in his head. Willow tried to get to him but Wesley held her back. Angel stood, wincing a bit; he took the bat from Loren and hit the glass. Nothing.  
  
Xander heard the noises out side his cell and was afraid to look. When no one entered he forced his head up and saw Angel, Willow and others he didn't know trying to rescue him. He saw the terror in Willow's eyes as he began to cough up blood; the amounts great enough run down his chin and stain his shirt. He wasn't going to make it out alive he knew it. He watched as Angel tried repeatedly to break into the cell and each time he was unsuccessful.  
  
Angel had worn him self out trying to get into the cell. He was at his wits end. He looked at Doyle and asked sarcastically, "Any suggestions O'great guide?"  
  
Doyle hesitated with his answer but decided that it could be the reason he'd been sent to this place. "Willow will have to do a spell."  
  
"But, I'm not strong enough!"  
  
Doyle took her head in his hands, "You are with Angel. He has to help you together you can do it."  
  
Angel didn't question him at all. He pulled Willow into his arms, "You can do it. You can save Xander Willow."  
  
She shook her head wearily and turned facing the cell. She had to do this; she thought trying to find just the right spell. "Cunta sharvo meka nexe. Trala fortay noxen rextin." As she chanted Angel put one arm around her waist and held the other out in front of them both just as her arm was. The green aura pulsed greater then it ever had before. He put all of his concentration into breaking the Cell doors. Willow continued to chant, "Leshda toro nelva taret cortex lenx dasha ventro!" When they finished the spell the door vanished.  
  
Running inside the cell they set Xander free, he fell to the floor unable to stand. Looking up at his rescuers, "What no big boom?" Willow laughed through her tears as she cradled his head. "Have you found the others yet?"  
  
"Joyce and Cordelia are safe, you are the first one that we've found here." Angel looked at him concerned, "We need to move think you can make it?"  
  
Willow and Angel were weak from saving Xander but continued on. Loren was supporting him as they walked. "Uh guys, I don't mean to go all 'Buffy' on you since you saved my ass and all but horn guy IS a good demon right?"  
  
"Horn guy?" Loren scoffed. "If it wasn't for 'horn guy' you would still be in that lovely cell!"  
  
Xander looked at him, "Ok. Good demon."  
  
They all came to an abrupt stop when they heard a terrifying scream. Angel morphed into game face and took off running toward the sound.  
  
"Spike," Willow cried softly as the others followed Angels lead.  
  
Hearing the cries of his childe, knowing they were cries of torture was killing him. When the others reached him he was kicking relentlessly at the door with no success. Doyle joined him but the door would not budge. The more they kicked the angrier Angel became. Unable to get to his childe both rage and the love he felt for his kin infiltrated every cell of his dead body. A bright red aura encircled him as everyone looked on in awe.  
  
Willow touched his arm and he spun around ready to attack. Mouth open poised for the kill he stopped. Taking her hand, red aura around him and a green around her, they both began to chant. "Nis ta nacro frotas deice. Shackturnman toras nesdon crey." The steel doors began to tremble and Willow sensed magic, "They've used a spell to strengthen the door." They both took a deep breath and using all their energy continued to chant until the steel door melted leaving a pool of molting metal in it's wake.  
  
Angel walked through the 'lava', the bottom of his shoes melting with every step but he never faltered. Once inside he fought off three guards and two humans armed with holy water. Making sure no one else was in the room he walked to the table where his child lay dying. He sensed the others about to enter, "No! Stay out!" They obliged knowing how hard this was for him.  
  
Spike opened his eyes as best he could with his swollen face, "Stop yellin you big poof, I have a bloody headache." He laughed then began to violently cough.  
  
Angel put a hand on his chest, "Easy. I'm gonna get you out of here. You're going to be fine." He started breaking the many chains that held spike to the table while trying to survey his wounds. The bastard had sliced him to pieces taking huge chunks of flesh and making gashes with knives and who knows what else. There were bad burns from both fire and holy water, so bad in fact you could see bone. Who ever done this to his childe would pay. Breaking the last chain he went back to Spike's side, "Think you can set up?"  
  
"Just get your ass out of here mate. You'll never make it out with me." Angel growled and Spike shook his head, "Always have to be the hero don't you? Well listen peaches your not saving me!"  
  
Angel looked at him and for the first time he realized that Spike was nude and knew what he must have endured. Understanding his childe wanting to maintain some of his 'toughness' he cut him some slack but he didn't have time for this bullshit. Pulling Spike to a setting position he took off his black leather trench coat and put it around him buttoning and tying it in the front. He leaned down toward Spike, "We can do this two ways, the easy one or the hard one but you WILL leave here with me."  
  
When Spike didn't move Angel started to pick him up, "Get off me you poof! I can walk myself!" Angel backed away as his childe tried to stand and hit the floor. He picked Spike up, put his arm around his neck and help him out the door.  
  
Everyone looked at them until they heard people coming. Doyle cleared his throat, "Angel, man I know we have one more person to find but we have to get these two out of here and you and Willow recharged. We can't fight this way."  
  
"I'm not leaving Giles! You take the others and get them to safety, I'll be back as soon as I find him."  
  
"You are not doing this alone!" Willow yelled. "He's right Angel we need to regroup. We aren't going to help Giles this way we will get ourselves and him killed."  
  
"She's right Sire," A gurgling voice rasped. "You won't do it like this. You need to regroup then come back for him." Angel reluctantly agreed.  
Ch 9  
  
Cordelia and Joyce were both home when the others arrived. With out stopping Angel carried Spike up stairs and Doyle carried Xander. Joyce, Cordelia and Doyle tended to Xander's wounds while Angel & Willow took care of Spike. Angel sent Willow after medical supplies from the bathroom while he took the coat off Spike and put him under the covers. When she returned Angel pulled the cover past his childes waist revealing some of the horrific wounds. They cleaned and bandaged them the best they could but some of them were so bad they didn't know if they could heal. Angel looked down at him, "You need to feed."  
  
Willow stood, "I'll go heat some blood."  
  
"No," Angel smiled. "He needs my blood to heal."  
  
"You can't," Spike protested. "You need your strength. Save Giles then we'll talk."  
  
"We will save Giles but you are going to eat CHILDE!" Willow and Spike both knew this wasn't an offer but a demand. Angel bit a gash in his arm holding the blood towards Spike. He refused to take it for a while until the blood began dripping onto his lips. Game face coming forward almost violently he drank from his sire glutinously. Angel knew he had taken all he could and tried to pull away but Spike refused to stop. Almost panicked once again he tried to free himself from the greedy vampire with no success. The days' events had taken their toll on his body and he had no strength left.  
  
Willow looked on in horror when Angel couldn't free him self. She done the only thing she could think of, grabbing a cross she held it to Spike causing him to withdrawal his fangs. Spike passed out and Angel fell to the floor. She ran to him, "Angel! Are you ok?"  
  
"Just need to lay down for a minuet." She helped Angel to his room, on the way telling Cordy to set with Spike. Once inside she laid him on the bed and took his shirt off. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Taking care of your wounds."  
  
"I don't have any wounds," he protested.  
  
She shook her head and pointed at his hands, chest and then the big gash on his head. "Really? What are those? Humm?" She gently cleaned the gash on his head then the burns on his hands. Once the dried blood was gone the wounds themselves were almost healed. She dipped the cloth into the water one last time and began to clean the wound on his chest.  
  
It was almost more then he could take and he couldn't stifle the moan that escaped him. The fact that she grinned evilly when she heard it pushed him over the edge. Setting up he swiftly pulled her into a kiss. Throwing the wet cloth aside her hands began to roam his body finding the places that ached to be touched. Rubbing his length through his black pants she only broke contact when he removed her shirt and bra. His cool hands teasing her pert breasts caused her to moan into his mouth. Neither of them understood but what they were doing felt so right almost as if they were compelled by a higher force to do this. He pushed Willow to the bed lying on top of her, heads at the foot of the bed; he gently spread her legs with his knee allowing pressure to the right spot through her jeans. She moaned and thrust herself harder against his leg eliciting a smile from him. He stood on his knees and unzipped her jeans. Lifting her hips for him he quickly freed her from the hindrances. Taking in the beauty before him he looked her up and down causing her to be a bit uncomfortable until he smiled, "You are beautiful baby." He kissed her inner thighs then moved to her core. His tongue slowly flicking her clit she began to writhe under him feeling things she'd never experienced before. Her breath came in shallow pants as he continued his erotic torture on her womanhood. Before she realized what was happening she was arching off the bed as her body trembled with pleasure. Crawling back up her body to kiss her he was suddenly flipped onto his back. "My turn" she smiled then went to work on his pants. He lifted his hips so she could remove them then smiled at her stare. He knew she'd never seen a man before and let her take the time she needed to explore him. Finally getting the courage to touch it she quickly pulled away when it jumped. He took her hand showing her how to grip it and the right pace to stroke. When the right pre-cum surfaced she couldn't help but lick it off causing him to gasp and thrust toward her mouth. He wasn't expecting that and almost lost it. Quickly pulling her up his body he flipped on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips allowing his erection to rub against her wet folds causing them both to moan. "Are you sure about this kitten?" "Positive" she smiled. He thrust into her quickly sheathing himself to the hilt. She yelped and clinched him from the pain. He stopped all movement to allow her to adjust, "You ok little one?" "Yeah, just hurt more then I expected." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Angel?" "Hum" he asked kissing her neck. "Will you um..grrrrr?" He looked up at her incredulously, "What? Willow, no that's disgusting."  
  
"No it's not! Angel I want to explore the real you. I'm not afraid of your demon." Losing the argument he finally vamped out. She traced the ridges of his face with her fingers as she released the grip on his hips urging him to move. The sudden wave of pleaser caused her to tremble and moan. Much to his surprise she raised her head and kissed him, game face and all. In that moment he felt more love then he'd ever felt in his life. He was finally accepted for what he was and he loved her. She began to meet each thrust with one of her own, "Harder Angel." He obliged and continued to prod her body. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed her toward the edge. They exchanged glances and knew what the other was thinking. Angel was going to bite her and when he did she would be his forever. She would bear the mark of her lover till the end of time and she loved the idea. Just as she climaxed and clinched his aching member inside her he sank his fangs into her soft, pale skin drinking from his love, marking her for life.  
  
Willow roared through her second climax and Angel reached his first, throwing his head back growling as her blood was still fresh on his mouth Wesley opened the door, "Spike is up..Oh lord!" he quickly exited and left the two alone. Angel collapsed on top of Willow and they both laughed. Pulling the covers over them she wouldn't let Angel move. She loved the feel of him inside her and the weight of him on top of her. Before long they were both asleep.  
  
Ch 10  
  
Angel woke up with Willow lying on top of him, something he was positive he could get use to. Gently, he rolled her over trying not to wake her. When she stirred a bit he held her close and placed soft kisses on her head until she was sound asleep once again.  
  
After his shower he went in to check on Spike. He was still not healing even after feeding from angel. Thinking Spike was asleep, as it was 7 am, he sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed.  
  
"You can't breath you bloody poof so stop sighing," Spike joked. When Angel didn't even grin and kept looking at the floor he knew something was up. "Am I that bad?"  
  
Angel couldn't bear to look at him, "I have to tell you something and here's the thing, you can't interrupt me or else I won't be able to.."  
  
"Just say it!" Spike interrupted.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed looking his childe in the eye, "I'm sorry for," he stood and walked toward the door. His back still turned, "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of this. I'm sorry for the torture when I was Angelus. I'm sorry for ripping you from your family, for ending your life and bringing you into this.. this hell. I'm sorry for Dru, I know how much you loved her. I'm,"  
  
"Are you done yet 'cause you're making me ill!" Angel turned with both a hurt and angry look on his face but didn't say anything. Spike, however, let it flow. "What the HELL makes you think you get all the credit for what happened? Who the hell are YOU to think that YOU choose who gets changed and who dies? If there are higher powers for the good what makes you think there aren't higher powers for evil then YOU?"  
  
"I know there are but I'm the one who,"  
  
"Who changed me, yeah I know but someone ELSE chose me. I was a sniveling looser before and now I'm a true force to be reckoned with, for all things, the power of good!" Angel sat back down in the chair as Spike continued. "What makes you think you're the only chosen one?" He smiled at his sire, "You always were a conceded bastard but come on."  
  
Angel laughed for a second then his features returned to stone, "You're right. It was meant for you to be here. You have to be here to take care of them if something happens to me."  
  
"Like that's bloody ever going to happen! You'll cash in on living forever just to torment me."  
  
Angel sat back on the edge of the bed next to Spike, "Promise me, if anything happens to me that you will take care of Willow and the others."  
  
"Oh please," Spike groaned.  
  
Losing his patience he growled, "PROMISE ME DAMN IT!"  
  
Spike pulled back, for the first time in decades he feared his sire, "Ok mate, I promise."  
  
Angel started to stand but hesitated, "I'm, uh, I just wanted to," he stuttered. Almost whispering, "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you childe." He stood and walked to the door leaving a very stunned Spike.  
  
Just as Angel reached for the doorknob, "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Giles."  
  
A feeling of dread came over Spike, "How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"By giving them what they want," he said as he walked out shutting the door behind them.  
  
"NO! Damn you! You can't do this!" Spike tried with all his strength to stand but fell to the floor.  
  
Angel made his way through the tunnels going over every detail of his plan in his mind. He was going to get Giles back safely, even if he didn't make it back. No, he wouldn't fail his friend, his father, like he did when he was a child. When he entered the complex he was surrounded by Vampires and minions, prepared to fight he held his arms out and two stakes appeared from under his selves, "Lets do this."  
  
"Fifteen to one?" one of the minions sneered. "I knew you were stupid but this is out there for even you."  
  
With a serious look, "Didn't your master ever teach you that it's not polite to call people names?" He punched the demon in the face then snapped his neck dropping him. "It's really bad manners and if there is one thing I can't stand its bad manners." The fight was on! A few vamps were dusted immediately, newly turned Angel guessed. The fight continued, both sides taking and giving great hits. After narrowing down the competition to a mere nine on one they were able to hold him down. Four vampires held him still and three others beat him. The fight was taking its toll on his body and he knew he had to end it soon. Shocked when they heard the laughter emitted by the souled vampire in their grasp they stood momentarily frozen. Angel raised his head and looked at them, "It's nice to be popular," he jerked free and began to dust vamps left and right. "They hold you up when you're tired," two more dusted. "They get you really pumped for the big fight," three more down. He picked up a stake that fell to the ground from one of the dusted vamps. "They give you weapons to use while you kick their asses," two more gone. He turned to the last two, "And they leave the weakest behind for the big finish." The two vamps tried to make a run for it but two stakes hit them in the back. Angel dusted him self off, cocked his head to the side, "damn good air time." He laughed as he visualized the last two of his stakes flying through the air killing their targets.  
  
He continued on through the corridors, past where they found Xander and Spike. He knew that he wouldn't be attacked again. Some how he sensed that what ever great evil had Giles wanted Angel all to himself. He'd been walking for hours and was getting frustrated, " Ok, isn't there suppose to be some path to follow here because I'm really STARTING TO GET PISSED!" His voice echoed through the empty complex and he knew he shouldn't have shouted but he just didn't care anymore. The longer it took for him to find this monster the longer Giles suffered. He walked a little farther before he heard the unmistakable sound of a heart beating. It was weak; tired almost but still beating, he'd found Giles. Running toward the sound he stopped in front of yet another steel door, "Great, I don't think I can do that spell alone." Just on instinct he tried the handle and it worked. "That was way to easy," he muttered as he stepped inside. For once he was glad his heart no longer beat nor his lungs breathe because the site before him would have killed him. Giles, bloody and battered, chained to a chair in the middle of the huge room. He ran to him and fell to his knees, "Giles. Giles!"  
  
In a weak, husky voice he spoke, "Leave now."  
  
Tears were stinging Angel's eyes as he took Giles' face in his hands and forced him to look at him, "I am not leaving you, ever. I'm gonna get you out of here." Walking to the back of the chair that served as Giles' capture he broke the chains with ease. As he was about to help him to his feet he heard the sounds of the steel door grating open and turned to face the thing responsible for this. He shook his head and backed away, "No, no, this is impossible!" So distracted by the sight before him he never heard the slayers come in and never saw them as they shot him with two high voltage tazers rendering him unconscious.  
  
Angel came to with someone slapping his face. Hoping against hope that it was all a nightmare he slowly opened his eyes and his world shattered. Mason smiled as he saw the fear and rage in his son's eyes. He had grown into a fine specimen, one he was going to take great pleasure in breaking. "My, my haven't you grown." Angel tried to go after him but found he was chained. He looked up and saw the chains hanging from the wall above his head, running down to the shackles that were binding his wrists and the metal collar forcing his head straight. Mason laughed and walked to his son, "I missed you Liam. I missed our," he paused with a smile, "chats in the barn." Angel didn't realize his legs too were chained and tried to kick out at Mason. His father laughed, leaned in, face to face with him, "I always loved it when you fought. It made it more fun." Angel spat in his face. Mason staggered back, shocked at his son's brazen action then punched him in the face causing Angel's head to slam back into the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
Angel's head was lulling back and forth, in a semi-conscious state he spoke, "Let him go. You have me, that's what you wanted now you have no use for Giles."  
  
Mason was amazed that his son could feel pain. He thought being a Vampire meant no pain. This opened up a whole new field of torture. "Oh, but I do have a use for your 'Giles'. I fully intend to let him see what an unruly, treacherous, awful child you really are." Mason walked to Giles, who was still slumped in the chair. Taking a hand full of his hair he pulled his head to where he could see Angel.  
  
"Please," Angel begged. "Let him go. He knows what an awful child I really am, I.. I killed his former girlfriend."  
  
Mason looked up with reasserted interest, "You killed his love?"  
  
Angel nodded sadly, "I left her body in his bed just to torture him."  
  
Mason roared with laughter then slapped Giles on the back, "Yet your still willing to call this sick bastard your son?"  
  
Angel cowered as his father stalked toward him. He stalked around him looking him over causing Angel to have flash backs of the first night in the barn. He struggled to get free from the chains with no success. Mason smiled as he ran his hand over his son's well-defined chest and trailed to what he once called his 'small' part. With an evil grin he cooed, "It looks like my little boy is all grown up, all of him." Angel struggled to get free from his grasp only to result in Mason tightening his grip with an ungodly strength. Not wanting to cause too much damage to the part of his son he wanted most he let go. After ripping Angel's white tank top off and admiring his luscious skin he went to work to his pants.  
  
"No, please don't do this father," Angel begged as his belt hit the floor.  
  
Mason's head snapped up, "You know you want it boy, you always wanted it! You begged me for it!"  
  
"Your delusional old man! The only thing I ever wanted was for you to love me and you never did! I was never good enough for you! I just wanted a father!" Tears streamed down Angels face and Mason flew into a rage.  
  
"You were always so damn weak! You wore your heart on your sleeve and it betrayed you! You had weaknesses and I hated that about you! I knew that if I messed with Emily you would lose control and you did! After that I was home free to do anything I wanted to you and no one would believe you!" He smiled, "You know what I missed most about you Liam?" He went to work beating his chained son.  
  
What seemed like hours had passed while Mason wailed away on his son. The fact that he bled, that he felt every cut, every gash he put into him made the deal that much sweeter. He used holy water and fire to burn him, daggers and swords to cut him and crosses to burn into his flesh. When he had enough damage to last for a few minuets he would take first salt and pour into the wounds then, when Angel regained consciousness he would pour alcohol over him then the torture would start all over. His screams were music to Mason's ears. "I'm not going to kill you yet son, I have better plans for you first. Wait here," he smirked. "Don't go away."  
  
Angel hung by the chains from his wrists and neck, beaten almost beyond recognition, praying for death. He'd failed Giles and the others. He gasped when he felt something at his feet and slowly opened his eyes. Giles had crawled over to him and was trying to pick the locks on the shackles. "Get out of here Giles! Get out while you can!"  
  
"You know as well as I do that I would never make it out alone." The shackles fell to the ground with a clink. He stood and started on the wrist cuffs.  
  
Angel couldn't look at him, he hung his head, tears flowing from his eyes he whispered, "I'm sorry I failed you."  
  
Stopping his task with the cuffs he saw the tears falling from Angel and embraced him. "You did not fail me Angel." He could feel the vampire cringe from his touch and silently cursed Mason for what he'd done.  
  
Angel growled deeply and Giles felt his features change, "Get behind me, now!" Giles obeyed.  
  
"Well, well," Mason smiled as he walked back into the room. "Looks like you're going to get to see Liam die after all." Before either could respond their attention was drawn to the minions who were pulling in the statue of the Acathla demon. "From the looks on your faces I assume you know what this is. That will make my task a bit harder but with the help I have I don't see it being a problem." He turned to the minions, "Leave us." Turning aback to Angel, "Well Liam, it looks like you will be good for something after all."  
  
Angel stood on his feet and gripped the chains with his hands, "The name, is ANGEL!" He threw his legs around Mason's neck and began chocking the life out of him. "How do you like that for dominance MASON? Yeah, I think you like it!" Mason's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on to the ground. Getting back on his feet Angel struggled but finally broke the chains from his wrists and neck. Giles put his arm around his waist and Angel leaned on him for support so he could walk. They only made it a few steps before they met the last of the resistance.  
  
"Think your going some where Angel?" Buffy asked. "We need your blood to wake the alfalfa demon thingy up and well, your going to give it to us. Or better yet I could take it."  
  
Giles shook his head, the girl had always given him a headache but now she was just annoying. "For godsakes if your going to say something at least pronounce it right. It's ALCATHLA!" Angel looked down at him and couldn't help but laugh. "Well?" he asked slightly blushing.  
  
Buffy looked at him, "What ever, like I said, I need Angels blood and like Faith says, 'want, take, have.'"  
  
"Buffy," Angel sighed. "Why are you doing this? Your friends and family love you, they want you back so why not give in and go to them? Why are you so against the world?"  
  
"Because the world was never good to me! I risked my life everyday to save ungrateful people! To save a world that isn't worth saving! No one cared about me until I was gone and wasn't saving their asses anymore!"  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it Buffy!" Angel roared. "You act like the world owes you! You were given the gift to be able to save people and you blew it off! You know who the real heroes are? Your former friends, the ones who have no special powers yet every day they fight the good fight. They picked up where you left off and never acted like anyone owed them anything! Well Buffy, someone does owe them something! YOU OWE THEM YOUR LIFE! They saved you and the world more then you could have ever dreamed of doing alone! Now, get the hell out of my way!"  
  
Faith and Riley, who had walked in just behind Buffy stood there in shock. Finally able to speak Riley asked, "What is the Alcathla demon?"  
  
All heads turned to him. Mason, who was once again conscious, explained as he stalked in front of Angel. "The Demon Universe exists in a dimension separate from our own. When someone worthy, the chosen one, or one that bears the blood of the chosen touches the sword in it's chest and removes it, Alcathla will come back to life. With one breath, it will create a vortex that will pull everything on Earth into that dimension, where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and eternal torment."  
  
"And we want this to happen why?" Riley questioned. "We aren't demons which means we would be among the tormented."  
  
Buffy cocked her head to the side and thought for a second, "We want it cause it will make the people who hurt my feelings suffer!" Happy with her answer she kissed him only to pout when he didn't return that kiss.  
  
He pushed Buffy aside and stepped up to Mason, "I can't let you do this. I thought this was just about torturing Angel and making him pay for what he did to Buffy. I was all for that I mean, I don't care if she is a slayer no man has the right to hit a woman."  
  
"What?" Angel growled. "I never laid a damn hand on her.YET!"  
  
Before Riley could question Buffy Faith clocked him in the back of the head knocking him out. "This little lecture has been fun and all but we have business to attend to."  
  
"Why Faith," Giles asked.  
  
"Look, some of us have our reasons ok, lets just get on with it!"  
  
"What reasons," Angel pressed. "Your not like Buffy, so why?"  
  
Faith faltered, Angel had always believed she was really a player for the good and he supported her when she needed a friend. Hell if it weren't for her situation she would fight the good fight just to be around him and red. "I have my reasons fang."  
  
"That's not good enough Faith!"  
  
"I owe some people ok, I owe them big. If I don't do this they are going to kill me."  
  
"So you'd rather kill all the innocents of the world them pay for your own debt?" Angel shook he head, "I was wrong, you are just like Buffy!" That earned him a few round houses to his already battered body. He stayed on his feet although the pain it caused was obvious.  
  
"Can we get on with this already?" Buffy huffed.  
  
Angel wasn't going to let it end this way. With all the strength he had left he launched a full attack on the two slayers. At first Faith fought but suddenly, as if she just realized she was going to die either way she stopped fighting. Angel wasn't sure why Faith stopped but he knew he would be more capable of handling one slayer in his condition. The fight was not a pretty one, both dealing life threatening blows to the other. Angel had blocked all the stakes that Buffy had to use on him and was able to breath a sigh of relief, until she picked up a long sward. "Buffy,"  
  
"What? You made Riley hate me!"  
  
"You done that on your own. Just let us go."  
  
"I can't, I won't!"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Buffy, please. I really do care about you. I want to be your friend if you'll just let me."  
  
She lowered the sword and walked toward him, "Really?"  
  
"Really," he looked down at her, seemingly the small girl he'd met long ago.  
  
She reached up and hugged him, "Angel, thank you for wanting to be my friend, but guess what?" The sickening sound of the sword cutting through flesh and bone rang out in the room as the sword jutted through Angel's back. "I don't want friends."  
  
"No!!" Giles screamed as Angel fell to his knees.  
  
Mason walked up behind his son and wiped the blood from the sword on his hands and grabbed the sword in the Acathla removing it with one swift jerk. "I've done it!" he rejoiced as the vortex to hell began to open. He watched with glee as Angel fell to his side, sword protruding through his body, he could only lay there helpless and watch as his precious human race died.  
  
The steel door once again swung open revealing Loren and Doyle, "You started the party with out us?" Doyle asked.  
  
"I think they started more then that cupcake," the green demon responded as he looked at the vortex then to Angel. He went to him and Giles who was knelt at his side. Before anyone realized what was happening Giles ran full force into Mason and knocked him into the vortex. Mason held on to Giles' arm pulling him in along with him. Out of nowhere a huge hand grabbed Giles and pulled him free just before the vortex closed. When he looked up to find his savoir he was stunned to see Angel standing before him, sword still protruding through his body.  
  
Once again Angel collapsed. Lorne placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, "That really looks painful kid, how about we get it out?" They all laughed.  
  
The end? 


End file.
